


Stolen Spoons and Secret Sentiments

by Lilith_ashen



Category: Barack Obama?
Genre: Breaking into the White House, Chuck E. Cheese's, Fear of Fish, M/M, stealing spoons, terrible tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_ashen/pseuds/Lilith_ashen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan (OMC) breaks into to the White House to steal spoons but but ends up finding the man of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Spoons and Secret Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta reader so all the mistakes are my own.

‘This is crazy, no way should I be here,’ Nathan thought as he shifted in the bushes. He fished the binoculars out of his bag focusing them on the window. Then refocusing on the security guards, as he had the previous months. Tonight was the night, ‘why had I taken the special deal. Six million for seven spoons, four soup and three tea, this is not what cat burgling is about, well, actually it was. But really who wants the president’s spoons? At least I won’t have to work at that sketchy Chuck-E-Cheese’s across from the Zoo if this doesn’t go south, I hate that place. Last time Vaccaro set me up but this, this will show her.’ The light in the entryway flickers and shuts down, time to move. All of these thoughts swirled in Nathan’s head as he crept up to the gate.  
‘I have twenty seconds, maybe’ the alarm wouldn’t sound as the gate closed. Diving into the shrubbery, pressed to the ground as the ginglyform of the guards’ booth squeaked open. Heart in his mouth he started to crawl to the path, staying in the shadows, avoiding the rotating cameras lining the path itself. Sprinting up the stairs of the South Portico and tearing out the screen of the open window stepping into the Blue Room. ‘That was surprisingly easy,’ Nathan thought to himself.  
“The windows are all locked in the West Wing, Sir.”  
“Good,” responded the stern voice on the radio. Hearing the noise, Nathan’s eyes flitted around frantically knowing that it was only a matter of time before he was spotted. ‘The couch? Oh thank goodness’, rushing over to it, he dropped to the ground, thankful for his small size for once. The voice, a man’s, neared, so closely Nathan saw the polished black shoes of the security guard. He walked to the windows one at a time shutting and locking them. He came to the one Nathan had entered through bewildered, he reached for his gun. Thwack! A groan escaped his lips as Nathan smiled triumphantly, twirling his maglight. ‘Where to hide him?’ He was much too bulky for under the couch. Peering into the next room, the Red Room, he spotted a large fireplace with an opaque screen, ‘success’. Pulling a roll of duct tape from his bag Nathan bound this hands and gagged him after checking for breath, stuffing him into the fireplace and just barely closing the screen. ‘So much for burgling, this is robbery ah well at this point what does it matter.’  
‘The State Dining Room, that wasn’t hard at all,’ he thought. Nathan reached into the bag again, pulling out latex gloves, no powder to leave behind. And then began fiddling with the lock on the sideboard hoping against hope that the spoons were still in it. Click. Another wicked grin flashed across his face sliding the drawer open, rolling his eyes when it revealed forks. ‘Of course’ he silently cursed hearing the sound of quickened footsteps. ‘That was that’ slipping under the table as the guard passed the doorway, hardly glancing about the room,  
“I think George is rechecking the windows in the East Wing.”  
Breathing heavily, Nathan scooted out from the table. Glancing at his watch, he moved to the last sideboard selecting his thieves tools. Deciding that the joy of having the spoons without anyone else noticing their disappearance wasn’t a necessity, Nathan pulled a chisel he had hoped not to use from his bag of trickery. He hoped the angle was enough to pry the lock off, he was never one for geometry. Nathan pressed up with increasing pressure until the lock cracked off and fell to the carpeted floor. Hooking a gloved finger in the newly made hole, Nathan removed the drawer from the side table. ‘Oh thank Goodness’, Nathan whispered to himself upon seeing the spoons laid out before him. Without a moment's hesitation he reached in and removed the seven, four soup and three tea. Totally absorbed in his task of wrapping the spoons in velvet he failed to hear the approaching footsteps.  
Turning to the sound of throat clearing, horrified Nathan froze. Turning with a façade of smiles all of the excuses, all of the lies left his head, mesmerized by the man in front of him. He was a good six feet, a gorgeous giant with his smooth coffee coloured skin in the dim interior. Ehh… Nathan was mesmerized as the light caught his eye, ‘damn that man is-’  
“Hello? Are you ok?”  
“Yeah… Yeah I’m fine,” whispered Nathan trying to hide the hitch in his voice, small and fragile against the magnificence of this man’s. Standing, Nathan only came up to his chest, they were closer than he thought. Nathan could see his muscles through the thin of his U2 shirt, distracted again by that voice...  
‘His voice,ugh that is not fair’, Nathan could already feel the heat beginning to creep into his face at the thoughts triggered the sound of that soft, sumptuously deep voice.  
“Are you sure you‘re Ok? Did you hit your head?” Stepping forward into the light He reached out for Nathan.  
“Sorry, No I… I’m good, really.” Nathan replied putting his hands up in defence of the long elegant fingers reaching forward to hold him steady.  
“Good,” He murmured, “What‘re you doing here so late anyway?” looking quizickly at the tools and dislodged drawer on the floor.  
“I … er … had to fix the sideboard…” Nathan waved his hand vaguely at the furniture next to him. ‘Damn it’ Nathan thought but running with it before he could stop himself, “I do repairs at night so there's no people around.” said Nathan still unwilling to meet the man’s eyes.  
“I’m around.”  
“Er… yes… I meant tours and visitors...eh, Sir,” Nathan was thankful for the poor lighting so He couldn’t see his blush go from primrose, borderline fuchsia to a vivid crimson.  
“Sir? Oh no I think you’re looking for Barack,” He said with a gentle smirk on his face, dropping Nathan’s shade too an even darker garnett.  
“Okay” said Nathan in a somewhat shaky voice, unable to believe what the voice had just said.  
“I believe this is the point in the conversation where you give me your name and then I apologize for disturbing you and go back upstairs.”  
“Right, right Wilson. I’m Nathan,” he stuttered trying his best not to look at the very distracting chest in front of him.  
“I’m fairly sure my name is Barack, so which one is you?” The smirk had grown wider clearly amused by Nathan’s awkward embarrassment.  
“Nathan Wilson, Wilson’s my formal, er last name” said Nathan hastily trying to fix his inaccuracy.  
“Well Nathan, may I call you Nathan?  
“Yes! Of course Sir, sorry, um… Barack”  
“Well, it seems I am indebted to you for keeping the place ship shape, can I get you anything?” He said reaching forward again  
“No!” Nathan practically yelled pulling his hands down, then added,“I’m good thanks,” trying to cover the fear in his wavering voice and a forced smile.  
“Oh. Just let me know then will you?” Barack finished a little less sure than before.  
“Yeah thanks,” said Nathan as his stomach twisted.  
“Anytime, just let me know if that changes.” Nathan felt his mouth widened into a truer smile and his brain told him no. ‘He's actually being genuinely nice to me, he's nice and pretty. He said anytime... oh shit why is he smiling? Ugh that's way too attractive, not fair. I’m such a jerk I shouldn’t be stealing from him.’  
“Goodnight Nathan” Barack’s voiced pulled Nathan from his guilt filled thoughts.  
“Yes, thank you. Goodnight Barack,” said Nathan as he grimaced and thought, ‘Well I totally nailed that interaction.’

\--:--

Nathan was having a good day, two nights previously he had done the unthinkable and actually talked to Barack Obama. Yes that's right, he had a conversation with that stunningly beautiful, kind man who was running the country. He was still walking on air from their conversation. Unaware of the obscenities of the Chuck-E-Cheese around him as he handed in his notice. Nathan smiled as he turned and walked right out, glad he was finally done with that hell hole. Nathan’s smile disappeared as he crossed the street to his favorite diner.  
‘This isn’t can’t be happening. How is he even here? He’s the President he should go do important stuff not play with people's hearts and interrupt their plans to get waffles,’ thought Nathan as he stood with his hand on the door. “I was going to get waffles for dinner to celebrate,” Nathan groaned.  
He would’ve turned, he would have but those full lips smiled as Barack looked up from his coffee. ‘Oh hell I’m SO screwed’ thought Nathan as his stomach twisted, and he turned his grimace to an almost convincing fake smile.  
“Hey” said Nathan as Barack waved, noticing another man, George. ‘I’m actually going to be arrested.’  
‘Hello Nathan” said Barack as he rose offering his hand, “How are you this afternoon?”  
“I’m great. How are you?” Nathan didn't regain his hearing until his hand dropped from Barack’s large smooth palm. He realized the security guard had extended his hand, taking it he thought, ‘I hope he doesn’t remember.’  
After a few minutes of rather forced conversation the waitress gave them their menus. orders.  
“You know I’ve always found their waffles quite nice. What do you say we have breakfast for dinner?...Nathan?”  
“Yes, of course, I’d love that,” said Nathan hastily, realizing George had already answered and they were both looking at him. Luckily the waitress came to his rescue and they all got various forms of waffles. The rest of the meal proceeded a bit awkwardly but without any real issues, until…  
“Nathan?” said Barack to him as George went to pay the bill.  
“Yeah…” Nathan said as a blush crept onto his face seeing Barack’s twinkling eyes.  
“I think there might be some whipped cream on your face,” he whispered, his voice seemed to deepen.  
“Uh, what?” stuttered flustered Nathan trying to hide his deep blush as Barack leaned closer not exactly sure if he was awake. ‘I am dreaming. This is not real, he is not about to kiss me. This is so cheesy he would never actually do this.’ Nathan leaned forward a bit expecting, hoping to feel his smooth lips on his own.  
“Ahem, Sir you have a meeting in ten,” George broke the moment. All of a sudden it was rushed and confusing, Nathan was shaking hands, accepting Barack’s invitation to an aquarium opening. Then they were gone and Nathan found himself holding a card for Barack with his private number and six o’clock, scrolled across the back.

\--:--

Nathan was nervous. He was pacing his apartment, there was a new grey-green suit laid out for him. It was only four but he wasn’t quite sure what to do in this situation. He had done the formal event dates before but not like this, never with his celebrity crush and never ever to an aquarium. ‘Why did I agree? This can’t go over well I haven’t been able to set foot in an aquarium since…’ thought Nathan with his head in his hands as the memory overwhelmed him. He had always been unsettled by fish and after the accident… There had been no chance of overcoming that fear. Nathan had tried a couple of times but all had ended in disaster. ‘I am going on a date with the President of the United States. I’m a cat-burglar, he doesn’t know but still. If that can happen then I can survive some freaking fish.’

\--:--

Nathan was almost relieved when George knocked on the door, almost. Upon seeing Barack Nathan felt better about his attire, the neither green nor grey suit and white shirt, no tie. He was infact totally blown away by the effortless majesty in front of him, Barack’s outfit was nice too. He wore dark gray slacks and tie, a navy blue shirt, and a black tie clip that matched his watch and belt. ‘He is rather sleek,’ thought Nathan as he appreciated the man in front of him only to blush when he noticed the look was mutual. ‘I’m imagining this, his eyes did not just get darker. Nope, not happening.’ Nathan thought as a secretary of sorts explained exactly what they (Barack) should be doing, which as it turned out wasn’t much.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
“Yeah, it will be fun,” Nathan lied with his usual fake smile.  
“You sure?”  
“Of course.”  
With that the door opened and there were paparazzi clamouring, a few news anchors, and some journalists, Nathan thought he might collapse out here without even a single fish. With a gentle smile Barack offered Nathan his arm and together the walked the red carpet entering the gala for the new Australian exhibit.  
Everything was going well, they hadn't left the opening hall but from where they were standing there were tanks and where there tanks there would be fish. Nathan had started squeezing Barack’s wrist, his other hand curled into a tight fist. As he made some comment about the facility Barack tried, and failed to nonchalantly remove himself from Nathan’s grasp. Something caught the corner of Nathan's eye, ‘No. I can do this, it's not a fish. Not a fish, it's a sea anemone, those are actually kind of pretty.’ Nathan continued to try and calm himself down not paying attention to the people around him until he felt a warm hand on his arm and a sweet voice say his name.  
“Nathan?” Barack said trying to catch his attention. Resurfacing Nathan saw how he had latched onto him, flustered and anxious Nathan started,“Yes?… Oh. Sorry, I didn’t-”  
“It’s fine. Are you feeling alright?” Barack asked sternly, his eyes full of concern.  
“No, its nothing I shouldn’t have grabbed you.” said Nathan rather sulkily, hanging his head.  
“Nathan” Barack tilled Nathan’s face up to his own, as though looking into his soul.  
“I don’t like fish.”  
“Okay”  
“I never liked them but after Sal… well, I can’t really handle it,” said Nathan looking up meet Barack’s eyes. Wrapping his arms around Nathan, Barack pulled him into a quick hug.  
“How about we take this date somewhere else then?” said Barack. A familiar smirk playing on his lips brought a blush to Nathan’s cheeks. ‘He called it a Date! Nathan stop acting like a dopey teenager right now, it’s killing the mood.’  
“Any other fears I should know about, you know for next time?”  
“Well actually I’m really not a fan of orangutans, something about their eyes,” rambled Nathan as he walked arm in arm with Barack. ‘Next time, there was going to be a next time,’ thought Nathan with a goofy smile on his face.


End file.
